Raskta Sandtracer
Family When Raskta was very young, her parents died. She was raised untill she was 8 by her uncle Ulav. Ulav was a cruel mean old man. One day, when they were above a canyon, Raskta force pushed him into the canyon. Raash Kel had seen this, and took her to Iridonia. When they got to Iridonia she met her new brother Slade Kel. Most of their family was scatterd across the Galaxy. Carth and Xjan Sandtracer were her new brothers, and bounty hunter partners of a larger group called Clan Sandtracer. Atton was the oldest brother of the three, as well as founder of Clan Sandtracer. Raskta trained under Atton. She became very skilled with a blade like him. Being force-sensitive, she killed many Sith. Jedi Training She was also training as a Jedi at the time. She was training with her master Demo, untill he was attacked by Kaiden Alphabeam. She was training as a Sith under him trying to spy on them. It turned out Kaiden was a Jedi Shadow and Demowas a Sith. She finished her training under Sarro Phobuss, and now is a Jedi Knight. The Shadow Squads Raskta was very well known by the leader of the Shadow squads, Shadow Chameleon. There were different squads in this army, the orginal one was the Shadow Warriors. There are others like the Shadow Hunters and the Shadow Guild. She was in the Shadow Warriors for a little bit but then joined the Shadow Hunters and workerd her way up in promotions. Ras (Ras is what friends call her) is now the leader of the Hunters. Shadow left that to make a new squad, so now she runs the squad herself. Mandalorian Training Atton taught Ras a lot of things about the mandalorians, he even helped her make her own blue and grey armor. With training as a Jedi knight and a beginner mandalorian, Ras was becoming a great warrior. She became friends with some of the Mandalorian Guild members like Tracyn Verd and Tyler Rubygleam. She mainly used her lightsaber and traveled in her Jedi robes, although she wore armor often. She became a gr eat mandalorian warrior and succeeded well in her combat skills. Encounter with Death Watch One day while Ras was on Coruscant she was pulled to the side of the street. He told her that he needed help. She said she would help him and they went to Carlac. Ras: "what are we doing here?" Stranger: "this" At that time four death watch soldiers jumped out and captured Ras. There leader was Alysia Yalthik. Then, she saw a ship get shot down my death watch cannons. Her brother Xjan comes and shoots two of the guards. Ras got her lightsaber from the guard who Xjan shot. She quickly killed one then the other. She forced the man who tricked her right in front of herself so then Alysia stabbed him with her blades and killed him. Alysia yelled "I'll get you for this!" And then they left on a death watch ship. The Return of an Old Friend One day while Ras was visiting her old home on Dantooine she encountered her old Jedi master Sarro Phobuss. She thought he seemed different. Ras immediately put her hand on her lightsaber and said "hi Sarro, what are you doing here?" All he did was ignite his lightsaber and attacked her. She blocked the attack, then the fight kept going on for a long time. Out of no where a blaster bolt came out and struck Sarro in the chest. Ras turned around to see Demo Midicoil walking down the hill. Demo said, "it's ok Raskta I am here not as an enemy." Ras knew he wasn't lying so she put away her lightsaber and walked towards Demo. "Hi Demo." Then he said "I am so sorry about the time i attacked you." Ras said "its fine", then they took Sarro to a local hospital and left him there. De mo and Ras went back to Demo's ship. The Four Shadow Elite Troopers The four shadow elite troopers were a smaller group within the large squad Ras led, The Shadow Hunters. The leader of these elites was General Wolf Warblaster. The other three were Commander Rangebreaker, Commander Zach Herzog, and Sergeant Quinlan Microweild. Rangebreaker, usually called Range, would be partnered up when the team would split up on a mission. Wolf always led when all four were together. They would complete the squad's most dangerous missions. Range was considered the comedian of the group. Zach was more of the quiet one, whereas Quinlan was the smart one. Wolf, called Boss by the others, is obviously the leader. There most dangerous mission they were on was a trip to a Separatist outpost on Mustafar. Range an Zach were sent to the lower levels to take out the support holding up the building. Wolf and Quinlan went to the command room to get the information they needed. Most of the droids there were commando droids. Range fought a lot of them in hand-to-hand combat. They placed the bombs at the bottom of the support and contacted Wolf and Range said "hey, Boss we're already down. You getting too slow in your old age?" Wolf replied "ha ha Range very funny, we will meet you at the ship." Range and Zach were running across a bridge when the bombs set off to early and Range fell towards the lava but Zach caught him in time and pulled him up. They mostly traveled upwards to get to the ship. Wolf and Quinlan got information and started sliding down the halls right to the ship. They got there before Range and Zach, when they got there Wolf said "how's that for an old man?" Range replied "not too shabby boss." They got on there shuttle and came back to the base. Romance Ras was walking through a town on Alderaan one day and she ran into a man name Qaath Shadewell. They started talking and she quickly found out he was the architect of the town. They quickly be came friends and Qaath helped her a lot. Ras soon became interested in Qaath. But there was a problem, she also liked Demo. It took her a few days but she chose Qaath. They were together for a long time. One day Qaath asked her to marry him, and she said "yes of course!" They got married and lived a happy life together. Hunter Squad-Republic As a Jedi Knight she was assinged a small suqad named Hunter Squad. This small group of clones consited of eight members other than her. The clones are: Commander Hazard, Captain Lack, Sergeant Inaccurate, Corproal Charge, Corporal Slice, Private Hacksaw, Private Cadet, and Pilot Propeller. Hazard.PNG|Commander Hazard Lack.PNG|Captain Lack inaccurate or just in.PNG|Sergeant Inaccurate or just "In" Charge.PNG|Corporal Charge Propeller.PNG|Pilot Propeller Cadet.PNG|Private Cadet Hacksaw.PNG|Private Hacksaw Slice.PNG|Corporal Slice Hazard CT-5631 or "Hazard" was the clone commander of Hunter Squadron. He earned his nickname by always risking himself first to take out the hazards in the squad's training missions. He was a very loyal solider and always followed orders. Lack CT-6232 or "Lack" was captain that served under Raskta and the Republic. They call him Lack because on his belt he has two holsters for two blisters but there is only one blaster there. He was a great solider and came up with great ideas to complete their missions. Inaccurate CT-6354 or "Innaccurate", also called "In", was a sergeant in the squad. They call him Innaccurate because he started off as a sniper but he was the worst shot out of all of them. He was that kind of clone who didn't follow orders all the time, he would often do is own thing that would later end up benefiting the team. Charge CT-7658 or "Charge" is a corporal of the squad. He got his nickname because he would always charge into the big B2 battle droids to take them out. He always followed orders and had the CT number right before squad member Slice. Slice CT-7657 or "Slice" is another corporal of the squad. He is called Slice because during a training mission he hit a B1 battle droid with his blaster in a slicing motion. He was always loyal and worked with Charge a lot. Hacksaw CT-7960 or "Hacksaw" is a private of Hunter Squad. He learned how to make a hacksaw out of simple materials which gave him his name. He followed orders and was very loyal. Cadet CT-7895 or "Cadet" was another private. They call him Cadet because during training missions he always just went through as a normal solider and they couldn't think of a name for him so they just called him Cadet. He was loyal and followed every order. Propeller CT-7677 or "Propeller" was the pilot for the squad. He is called Propeller because he installed propellers on parts of his ship. He was loyal and was a great fighter. Category:Female Characters Category:Clan Sandtracer Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Mandalorian Category:Married Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Leader Category:Rise of the Empire Era